Mi Gran Tesoro
by Elieth Schneider
Summary: La vida le da a Stefan Levin una segunda oportunidad para amar y dejar el pasado atrás. Oneshot introspectivo.


**Mi Gran Tesoro.**

Finalmente decido apartarme de la ventana en donde he estado recargado desde hace ya varios minutos, en los cuales me entretuve mirando hacia el exterior. El cálido sol del verano comienza a descender para ocultarse en el horizonte y pronto la temperatura comenzará a bajar, por lo que creo que dentro de poco será hora de buscar un sitio en el cual descansar; me giro hacia el interior de la habitación para buscar algún espacio libre en el cómodo sofá y es entonces cuando la miro recostada sobre la cama, luce tan pálida y agotada que en verdad se me estremece el corazón de verla así pero supongo que no es para menos, debe ser una labor realmente extenuante la que acaba de pasar pero lo cierto es que sólo lo puedo suponer, es algo que jamás sabré a ciencia cierta y sin embargo, no puedo más que estar realmente sorprendido de su fortaleza. Al verla durmiendo tan tranquila casi como un ángel, con su cabello obscuro esparcido sobre la almohada, no puedo más que pensar en cuánto la amo y en cuánto ha cambiado mi vida en todo este tiempo.

Han pasado ya ocho años desde que tú partiste y me dejaste sumido en el dolor más profundo que jamás había experimentado en mi vida, en verdad creí que me volvería loco por tu ausencia, te extrañaba tanto, tu sonrisa, tus caricias y sobre todo tus palabras de aliento; con tu partida sentí que mi vida ya no tenía sentido alguno y lo único que deseaba era estar a tu lado, debo confesar que llegué incluso a considerar el terminar de una buena vez con mi sufrimiento, pero si no lo hice fue porque no soy del tipo de personas que escaparían por esa salida tan cobarde, sé que a ti no te hubiera gustado y quizás al final de cuentas ni siquiera hubiera terminado a tu lado por lo que terminé tan inmerso en mi dolor que comencé a odiar al mundo entero. Mis planes ya no tenían ningún sentido sin ti, no le veía el caso el continuar con algo que fue diseñado para que fuera de ambos, en algo que tu amabas tanto como yo y que día a día me recordaba a ti, por lo que ya nada importaba, todo había dejado de tener sentido y no me interesaba lo que sucediera después.

Y fue entonces cuando ella apareció, como un brillante faro que te ilumina en medio de la tormenta y que llega a ti para salvarte del eminente naufragio; no supe bien cómo fue que pasó pero terminé perdidamente enamorado, ella llegó a mi vida para cambiarla de manera tan radical que ahora no puedo creer cómo fue que había estado viviendo antes de un modo tan amargo y obscuro, con tanto rencor y resentimiento hacia la vida, simplemente ahora ya no puedo pensar en esos días sin avergonzarme de mi actuar y de mis pensamientos. ¡Oh, Katherine! Ella es tan diametralmente opuesta a ti que no se puede tener un punto de comparación entre ambas y eso es precisamente lo mejor, a ti te amé como un loco pero a Débora la amo como un enajenado. Ella le ha dado una nueva razón a mi existencia, me ha sacado de las penumbras en las que me encontraba después de tu partida y me ha dado una nueva razón para vivir, no sólo se ha convertido en la luz en medio de la obscuridad sino también en mi fortaleza para continuar.

Ahora soy inmensamente feliz pues no sólo he reencontrado el amor en esta maravillosa persona que es ella sino que además ese amor ha dado un hermoso y valioso fruto, hoy estoy aquí parado a un lado de la cama de su habitación, mirándola dormir extenuada pues acaba de dar a luz a nuestro primer hijo, un hermoso varón de rubia cabellera como la mía y de ojos miel como los de ella, él es mi nueva razón para seguir viviendo y si ella lo quiere tanto como yo, formaremos una gran familia juntos y, quien sabe, quizás podremos tener otros bebés más. Quiero decirte que hoy soy de nuevo feliz al lado de la mujer que amo y al lado de nuestro hijo, es hora de volver a vivir, a partir de ahora ellos son mi gran tesoro que valoraré y resguardaré por siempre…

_Stefan se acercó al cunero que yacía a un lado de la cama en donde descansaba Débora y acarició la pequeña mano del recién nacido que dormía como un angelito al lado de su madre._

_"Bienvenido al mundo, mi pequeño vikingo", pensó Stefan, al tiempo en que sonreía como un orgulloso padre._

* * *

**Notas:**

* Débora Cortés es un personaje de Lily de Wakabayashi y es usado con su consentimiento.


End file.
